


More Than Food

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	More Than Food

**Title:** More Than Food  
**Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/)'s prompt: Gluttony  
**Author's Notes:** MPreg.  
**Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
**Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

More Than Food

~

Narcissa coughed. “Draco? I realise that you’re eating for two, but don’t you think consuming an entire roast is...excessive?”

Harry, eyes wide, was making big, frantic gestures, but it was too late. Irate, Draco pushed away from the table and ran off. Well, Harry reflected, _ran_ wasn’t entirely accurate. He’d sort of _waddled_. “Excuse me,” he muttered.

“I’ll leave,” Narcissa sighed.

He found Draco in bed. “You okay?”

“Am I gluttonous?” Draco asked, pouting.

Harry shook his head. “You’re just hungry.”

Draco smirked. “Good thing I’m hungry for more than just food,” he murmured, dragging Harry close.

_Good thing._

~


End file.
